


Раз, два, три

by Red_Carpet



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Так легко разрушить собственную жизнь ради спасения чьей-то. Юго не может простить себя за то, что когда-то выбрал не Адамая.





	1. 1

      Он не сможет справиться.  
  
      Юго понимает это, когда глядит на лицо младшего брата, выражение которого медленно сменяется из легкого недоумения на гримасу боли. Чиби выглядит настолько разбитым, настолько разочарованным и огорчённым, что сердце больно сжимается в груди.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Чиби, но я не мог поступить иначе. Понимаешь?..  
  
      Конечно, он понимает. Он рыдает, закрывая лицо такими крохотными детскими ладошками, и понимает, что его брат не мог не пожертвовать Адамаем ради спасения своего друга. Он громко всхлипывает, его глаза так ярко блестят из-за слёз, а душа болит настолько, что старший элиатроп едва ли может сдержаться сам, чтобы окончательно не сломаться. Юго чувствует, буквально ощущает, что в это мгновение маленький беловолосый мальчик ненавидит его самой жгучей ненавистью, отчаянно пытаясь оправдать его в то же самое время, но не справляется с таким количеством эмоций и просто теряется в себе.  
  
      Он так мал, так мал. И уже разочарован.  
  
      Хорошо, что Гругал пока что ни о чём не знает. Так подвернулось, что дракона дома пока что не было, и настолько ужасную новость он успел сообщить только маленькому элиатропу. Юго было так жаль, просто  _до ужаса_  жаль: каждая клеточка его тела изнывала от раздирающего чувства вины, а с любым новым всхлипом ему самому казалось, что всё внутри просто разрывается на части.  
  
      Тогда он впервые задумался, что совершил ошибку. Большую, черт возьми, ошибку, которая обошлась ему слишком дорого. Он думал, что всё будет так просто, что если он спасёт Тристепана, то всё будет замечательно. Они отпразднуют победу и вернутся домой, как и всегда. Но нет. Вместо привычных радостных восклицаний он получил только тишину в ответ, разбавляемую рыданиями младшего брата. Юго пытался успокоить его, обнимая, крепко прижимая к себе и гладя по белым волосам, но в какой-то момент он почувствовал слабую попытку Чиби отпихнуть его от себя.  
  
       _Больно. Как же больно._  
  
      Он делает вид, что не заметил этих терзаний, и только старается обнять Чиби сильнее. Тот поддается, не переставая плакать, и утыкается головой в плечо, дрожащими руками обвивая шею. Юго раз за разом извиняется, гладит его по голове через коричневую шапку, повторяет, что всё будет хорошо, что когда-нибудь Адамай вернётся, что он точно его найдет,  _определённо_ , а Чиби в ответ может только кивать, смаргивая слёзы на одежду старшего брата.  
  
      Юго ненавидит себя, ненавидит за эти слёзы, за эти страдания маленького и беззащитного существа, которого он своей слепой верой в хорошие концы лишил старшего брата. Он и сам остался без него, но в тот момент он вообще не думал, что если выберет Панпана, то причинит боль не только себе, но и Чиби, и Гругалу, и даже Альберту. Чиби такой ранимый и чувствительный, такой эмоциональный и нежный, и Юго помнит, что Адамай очень его любил за это. А сейчас…  
  
      Юго просто не может поверить, что в этот раз выбор повлёк за собой очень плачевные последствия для всех. Он думал о Тристепане и его семье, но совершенно не задумывался о своей собственной. Как итог — младшие братья остались без старшего брата, а сам Адамай и вовсе сейчас не имеет никого родного рядом. Никакой семьи. Он так одинок, и всё  _из-за него_.  
  
      Потом, ночью, совсем поздно, когда Чиби удастся успокоить и уложить спать, он думает обо всём происходящем, не понимая, почему всё настолько плохо. Почему всё не получилось так, как обычно — он спасает мир, обретает семью и все счастливы? Почему в этот раз всё пошло наперекосяк? Он не рассчитывал уйти с Адамаем, а вернуться в полном одиночестве, терзаясь мыслями о том, как же объяснить папе и братьям, почему дракона нет рядом. Он помнит сначала счастливое лицо Альберта, а потом немой вопрос, после которого сердце ушло в пятки. Боже, он представить себе не мог, что пережить это расставание будет  _настолько тяжело._  
  
      Он точно не справится.  
  
      На следующий день все такие поникшие, но Юго знает, что каждый старается выглядеть так, словно всё в порядке, изо всех сил, прилаживая безумное количество усилий, чтобы утром выдавить хоть какую-то улыбку, когда старший элиатроп проходит мимо и уходит из дома.  
  
      Никто не спрашивает, куда он собрался, и это, наверно, к лучшему.  
  
      Юго не смог бы ответить. Он точно бы расклеился окончательно и смог бы только испуганно вздохнуть, не находя в себе силы, чтобы твёрдо произнести хоть что-то. Голос дрожит, руки трясутся, а сердце словно не на месте. Он понятия не имеет, куда идёт, просто шагает вперёд до тех пор, пока не осознает, что ушёл достаточно далеко от деревни. Настолько, что никого рядом точно не должно быть.  
  
      И только после этого он наконец-то позволяет себе дать слабину. Он швыряет бирюзовую шапку куда-то в сторону, хватает себя за голову и кричит, кричит что есть силы, только сейчас понимая, что теперь он точно потерял всё. Он думал, что мир поблёкнет, если Тристепан исчезнет. Но нет, это оказалось совсем не так. Конечно, элиатроп ужасно боялся потерять его ещё раз — ему хватило переживаний тогда, с Ноксом, когда в сердце словно образовалась ужасно болящая дыра. Он не хотел чувствовать это снова, он не хотел терять его опять.  
  
      И чтобы предотвратить это, он сделал ещё хуже. Он потерял действительно всё.  
  
      Он потерял родного брата. Единственного, кто действительно был бы с ним всегда и везде, каждую секунду, вне зависимости от того, какой кошмар и хаос будет царить вокруг. Единственного, кто будет смотреть на него с такой любовью и честной гордостью. Единственного, кто жил для него, жил ожиданием их встречи, их будущей жизни.  
  
      Он потерял Адамая. Его, такого искреннего и живого, такого родного и близкого. Обеспокоенные короткие фразы, то, как он возмущается, когда Юго пропадает без предупреждения, этот его взгляд, в котором читается и любовь, и рассерженность, и волнение, и укор. Юго помнит те вспышки беспокойства и боли, которые ощущались словно сквозь пелену, когда их разделили, и дракон рвался к своему маленькому элиатропу, чтобы  _уберечь, защитить, не дать навредить тому, кого он ждал слишком долго._  
  
      Ох, Боже, он, наверное, разочаровал Адамая настолько, что тот никогда его не простит. Юго кричит, пока не срывает голос, пока горло не начинает болеть настолько, что кажется, что вот-вот он почувствует вкус крови. Вместо этого он почувствовал, как горячие слёзы скатываются по щекам и падают куда-то на землю.  
  
       _«Ты сделал неправильный выбор»,_ — ему кажется, что именно так думает о нём Чиби или Гругал. Он думает, что они осуждают и ненавидят его за ушедшего старшего брата, за такую дорогую потерю. Он страдает, ему так тяжело, так больно и одиноко, и рядом, как на зло, ни души. Да даже того самого спасенного Тристепана рядом не оказалось. Он вернулся домой к своей любимой и детям, а о элиатропе, которого раздирают самые разные чувства, он вряд ли даже вспоминает, целиком и полностью отдаваясь счастью и семье.  
  
      Юго хочется разрушить всё вокруг, в щепки, в угольки, в маленькие песчинки, обратить в пустое ни-че-го, лишь бы это отвратительное чувство вины и ощущение собственной никчемности перебилось смертельной усталостью и апатией. Он просто хочет однажды проснуться и узнать, что  _Адамай снова рядом, с ним, он простил его, он любит его, он останется с ним и никогда не уйдёт, никогда._  
  
      И он уже был готов нанести удар куда-то впереди себя, как осознал, что он вовсе не ненавидит мир, что окружает его. Никто и ничто не виноват в том, что произошло. Ни эти деревья, ветви которых так уныло тянулись к земле, ни эти блёклые цветы, бутоны которых казались такими бесцветными и невзрачными, ни эта тишина, что так похожа на молчание Адамая, до которого Юго так рьяно пытался докричаться, когда осознал, что их ментальная связь разрушена, не виноваты, что он сделал такой выбор. Ему не за что ненавидеть всё это.  
  
      Потому что единственный виновник произошедшего — он  _сам_.  
  
      И он задыхается в этой ненависти, тонет, как в глубоком синем океане, захлёбываясь и немея от холода.  
  
      Ненавидит так сильно, что не знает, куда девать всю злость и всю ярость, которой становилось только больше с каждой прожитой минутой. Или не знал, пока не заметил, что сформировал небольшой клинок из Вакфу. Маленький, почти крохотный, но теперь Юго знал, что делать.  
  
      Раз, два, три.  
  
      С этого дня он начнёт носить свитера с слишком длинными рукавами.


	2. 2

      Проходит несколько дней, но Юго так и не пришёл в себя. Он продолжал терзать себя как морально, так и физически, неумело пытаясь убедить окружающих, что всё в порядке. Нельзя было сказать, что кто-то реально считал, что с элиатропом ничего не происходит, но в силу всеобщих переживаний никто ничего не предпринимал — все слишком расстроены, все понимают, что ему очень тяжело и без скандалов, и поэтому все просто делают вид, что ничего не случилось.  
  
      Он старается изо всех сил, целый день силясь удержать на лице натянутую улыбку, говоря как можно более весело и крепко обнимая младших братьев по утрам. Чиби больше не брыкается, словно не он некоторое время назад хотел отпихнуть Юго от себя, и обнимает его со всей своей детской искренностью и любовью, будто бы понимая, насколько сильно его старший брат нуждается в поддержке.  
  
      Он такой же, как и до этого: немного плаксивый, но очень добрый и нежный, такой хрупкий, не способный причинить боли.  
  
      И Юго чувствует себя ужасно, вспоминая, сколько боли он ему причинил той страшной новостью. Даже больше: он не чувствует ничего, кроме отвращения к самому себе, желания навредить, наказать себя за то, что произошло, превратить в боль любой намёк на радость и счастье. Он заслужил — так считает сам элиатроп. Он едко ненавидит себя, ненавидит то, насколько он глупый и наивный, непослушный, импульсивный, эгоистичный, безответственный и-  
  
— Юго?.. — слышится тоненький голосок, а затем — скрип деревянной двери. Элиатроп испуганно дёрнулся, не ожидая чьего-либо появления в своей комнате, а после спешно попытался придать своему лицу более спокойное выражение. Мальчик робко заходит в комнату, мнётся у двери, словно провинившийся ребенок.  
  
— Что такое, Чиби? Папа забыл про сказку на ночь? — предполагает элиатроп, разглядывая лицо младшего брата. Что-то в нём его напрягало. Юго заволновался, начиная думать самое разное, начиная с очередной перепалки младших и заканчивая —  _о Боже_  — случайно выглянувшими из-под рукавов исполосованными запястьями. Он слишком сильно волнуется, слишком сильно переживает, что расстроит или разочарует кого-то ещё больше. Даже не кого-то, а этого маленького беловолосого мальчика, чьи огромные карие глаза смотрят куда-то в сторону, не на Юго, будто что-то точно произошло. Он молчит некоторое время, выжидая где-то три или четыре секунды, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Скучаешь?  
  
— Что?  
  
      Теперь Чиби смотрит ему в глаза. Младшему из элиатропов немного непривычно видеть старшего настолько опустошённым. Он помнит, как улыбается Юго, когда всё хорошо и нет никаких тревожных мыслей о проблемах и уж тем более потерянных братьях, и он точно может сказать, что сейчас Юго какой угодно, но точно не такой, как раньше. Его взгляд едва ли имеет что-то общее с тем покоем и добротой, которые так ярко выражаются в теплоте его миндальных глаз и честности улыбки,  _нет_. Его будто подменили.  
  
      Юго кажется, что это будет не самый приятный разговор.  
  
— Скучаешь по Адамаю? — да, ему всё верно казалось.  
  
      Элиатроп ничего не отвечает, кивнув головой. Он скучает. Очень. Слишком сильно.  _Безумно_. Настолько, что он боится заговорить, опасаясь предательской дрожи в голосе, которая сразу же выдаст его настоящее состояние. Он не хочет, чтобы Чиби плакал снова. Он не хочет, чтобы об его страданиях кто-то знал.  _Нет, не сейчас, не с ними, нет._  
  
— Мы все скучаем, Чиби, — немногим позже, он всё-таки решается сказать хоть что-то. К счастью, всё прозвучало более-менее приемлемо и твёрдо. Тем не менее, разве это хорошая тема для разговора? Ему так не кажется. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Да… Мне так кажется, — признаётся беловолосый. В глазах мелькнуло волнение, и Юго напрягся.  
  
— Кажется?  
  
— Я просто очень волнуюсь.  
  
— Иди ко мне и расскажи, что случилось, — Юго кивает на место рядом с собой, подзывая Чиби к себе. Мальчик так и подрывается с места, спеша к брату. Сев рядом с ним, он крепко его обнимает, прижимаясь сильнее, чем когда-либо до этого. Русоволосый немного удивился, но, решив, что таким образом Чиби пытается успокоиться и найти в ком-то поддержку, обнимает его в ответ, давая немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя и приступить к разговору.  
  
      Чиби очень волнуется. Беспокойство будто изъедает его изнутри, оставляя за собой бессчётное множество открытых ран, из которых так и сочилась кровь, тоска и переживания.  
  
— Я вижу, как ты скучаешь по нему, но я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы ты больше не грустил…  
  
 _Ох. Черт._  
  
      Юго бросает в жар. Он понятия не имеет, как объяснить, что с ним происходит, и он точно не знает, как заставить ребёнка думать, что ему просто так кажется. Он ведь чувствует, что с его старшим братом что-то очень не так; что-то случилось, что-то до сих пор происходит, и что-то совсем нехорошее должно произойти потом. Мальчишка утыкается лбом в грудь замлевшего брата, с горечью задумываясь о том, почему он молчит. Юго так скучает по Адамаю, и это слишком сильно заметно, чтобы можно было просто пройти мимо. Чиби видит, когда остальные отводят взгляд, и ему кажется, что сердце пропускает удар всякий раз, когда удаётся заметить эти красные уставшие глаза, то, как он сжимает руки в кулаки и теребит подол свитера, робко, неуверенно, боясь сделать лишнее движение. Он так отстранён, так далёк от них всех, будто бы один.  
  
— Солнышко, — следует короткий вздох, — всё в порядке. Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы успокоиться. Всё будет хорошо, всё ещё образуется.  
  
      Разве он сам в это верит? Нет, нисколечко. Он просто в отчаянии. Юго хочет верить во что-то такое, хочет надеяться самой светлой и чистой надеждой, но не может. Просто не может, потому что слишком сильно зациклен на собственных страданиях и чувстве вины. Он не видит никаких способов исправить что-то, решив просто молчаливо ненавидеть себя и боясь любого проявления внимания к себе со стороны самых дорогих ему людей.  
  
— Ты так отдаляешься от нас. Ничего не рассказываешь, всегда молчишь. Папа с Гругалом волнуются за тебя, — сердце Юго будто кольнуло. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то переживал за него и ломал голову доводами о том, как бы помочь ему, как бы облегчить страдания или хотя бы отвлечь от них. Альберт уже даже не заставляет его помогать с готовкой — видя, как старший сын страдает, он меньше всего хотел выматывать его. В ответ на это Юго просто благодарно прятался в своей комнате или убегал куда подальше, чтобы дать волю чувствам и оставить на своём теле пару следов собственной глупости.  
  
      Он хотел было возразить, но в это же мгновение Чиби продолжил:  
  
— А утром я слышал, как ты плачешь.  
  
      Младший брат жмётся к нему сильнее, словно боясь, что Юго снова убежит куда-то далеко, оставив их всех думать о том, куда он уходит и зачем, и всё ли с ним будет хорошо, когда он так обеспокоен и озабочен мыслями о правильности своего поступка.  
  
      Юго не знает, что ответить. Молча обдумывает, почему всё так происходит, и, главное, почему он так вяло реагирует на происходящее, не пытаясь помочь себе или кому-нибудь ещё. Всё, что он делает — акцентирует своё внимание на собственных страданиях, мучая и истязая себя с таким рвением и старанием, будто это приносит удовольствие и удовлетворение.  
  
      Нет,  _так нельзя, Юго._  
  
— Я… — он так рвано вздыхает, что Чиби начинает волноваться о том, не довёл ли он своего брата таким разговором до крайностей. Однако всё в порядке. По крайней мере, так кажется внешне. — Я просто скучаю по нему, да. Волнуюсь за него. Он ведь там совсем один…  
  
— Как и ты, когда куда-то уходишь, — подмечает младший, и Юго соглашается с этим, грустно улыбаясь и кивая головой.  
  
      Руки едва касаются спины блондина.  
  
— Просто, понимаешь, Чиби, в этом ведь есть моя вина. Только моя.  
  
      Тело пробила мелкая дрожь; Юго нервничает больше обычного. Кажется, откровенные разговоры о терзающих тебя вещах иногда стоит избегать, чтобы потом не бояться, что твоё странное поведение кто-то заметит.  
  
      А Чиби заинтересованно слушает.  
  
— Если бы я выбрал его, то сейчас он был бы с нами, Чиби. Адамай бы никуда не ушёл, если бы я его послушал. Но я… — он резко прерывается, только сейчас замечая, что всё это проговорил слишком быстро, на одном дыхании. Нужно выглядеть спокойным. Он ведь не хочет, чтобы Чиби расстраивался, так? — Я так не сделал. Если бы я тогда послушался, то все было бы хорошо, а сейчас я даже не знаю, что делать…  
  
      Чиби хочет возразить. Чиби хочет сказать, что если Юго когда-то и ошибался, то только сейчас, позволяя себе допускать такие мысли. Мальчику достаточно знать, что всё получилось и никто не пострадал, чтобы быть уверенным в правильности поступка своего брата. Всё ведь обошлось, да? Да. Юго спас Тристепана и помог ему завершить бой, тем самым спасая королевство Садида от смертельного потопа. Адамай просто переживал, что маленький и хрупкий элиатроп не сможет вынести мощи Дофусов и пострадает. Он волновался за своего брата и весь окружающий их мир.  
  
      И если бы Юго тогда послушался его, то, возможно, эти двое просто бы вместе,  _рука об руку_ , наблюдали за тем, как дорогие им люди гибнут.  
  
— Я представить не мог, что сказать вам, когда возвращался домой. Как объяснить, почему я без Адамая, почему он не со мной и где он. Я думал, что вы меня  _возненавидите_.  
  
       _Ах, вот оно как_. Чиби злится на него с одной стороны, а с другой — ему очень жаль, что всё так вышло. Что Юго вообще смог предположить, что они так к этому отнесутся. Да, они любят Адамая и волнуются за него, но это вовсе не значит, что они будут ненавидеть Юго за то, что их пути разошлись.  
  
      Чиби не позволяет Юго отстраниться, когда тот попытался прервать объятия.  
  
— Мы не ненавидим тебя. Ты сделал всё правильно. Как ты вообще можешь сомневаться, правильно ли поступил, когда на кону целое королевство?  
  
      Юго чувствует себя полным идиотом. Кретином. Придурком. Ведь такой маленький Чиби уже понимает, что нужно ставить в приоритеты, когда заходит речь о таких масштабных решениях, и он знает, что жалеть здесь не о чем, а он, Юго, победивший и Нокса, и Килби,  _плачется о том, что совершил большую глупость, выбрав не брата, а друга, с которым они сумели не дать всему королевству уйти под воду._  
  
      Как же это, чёрт возьми, элементарно и глупо.  
  
      Он даже не находит сил, чтобы ответить. Он просто не знает, что. А Чиби кажется, что он услышал достаточно, чтобы во всем разобраться и понять, что происходит с его старшим братом.  
  
— Адамай вернётся. Он обязательно вернётся. Ты  _найдёшь_  его, — уверяет он Юго, наконец, прерывая объятия, только чтобы посмотреть в перепуганные глаза, замечая, как изменяется его взгляд. Так, словно он что-то понял. Что-то очень важное и в то же время до жути простое.  
  
      Он не ошибся.  
  
      Он просто дал начало другой истории.  
  
      И он совсем не против устроить счастливый конец и в этот раз, даже если придётся приложить ещё больше усилий и перебороть самого себя. Перестать ненавидеть себя, перестать плакать о прошлом и бесконечно страдать о будущем, начав поиски. Не важно, сколько займёт это времени — месяц, полгода, год или даже несколько лет — он будет искать его столько, сколько потребуется, и обойдёт хоть весь мир, но он найдёт и вернёт его, чего бы это ему ни стоило.  
  
      Даже если будет ужасно тяжело.  
  
      До боли.  
  
— Ты прав, Чиби, — заключает элиатроп, наконец-то почувствовав хоть какое-то облегчение. — Ещё совсем маленький, а уже так правильно мыслишь, — мальчик улыбнулся ему. — Всё будет в порядке. Дай мне немного времени, и, обещаю, всё изменится. А теперь иди спать, пока папа не заметил, что ты не в кровати.  
  
      Ему потребуется много времени, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Юго, — крохотные ладони касаются его собственных, тянутся вверх, к порезанным запястьям в нелепой попытке проявить ласку. Юго боится, страшно боится, что сейчас Чиби одёрнет свои руки и спросит, почему они в крови.  _Но ничего не произошло_.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Чиби, — мальчик обнимает его на ночь и уходит, напоследок окинув старшего брата внимательным взглядом. Похоже, он правда ничего не заметил, раз уж так спокойно вышел из комнаты.  
  
      Ночь сияла ярким лунным светом, пробираясь сквозь окна и застывая на деревянном полу бледным пятном.  
  
      Юго успокаивается, облегчённо выдыхая, и обессилено падает спиной на кровать, думая о том, что это были самые долгие и мучительные пятнадцать минут в его жизни. Он и представить не мог, что разговор с младшим братом может эмоционально вымотать его настолько сильно. Элиатроп просто не ожидал, что всё так обернётся.  
  
      Но он не может сказать, что это ничего не дало. Напротив, если бы Чиби не зашёл к нему, если бы не заговорил с ним, то он вряд ли бы вспомнил, что если появляются какие-то проблемы, то их нужно решать, а не плакать и грустить.  
  
       _Умница_.  
  
      Тем временем, Чиби, шагая к своей комнате, задумался о том, почему Юго реагировал на него так… стеснённо и сжато? Его движения были слишком осторожны, слишком невесомы, он много нервничал и дрожал, словно бы скрывал что-то. Он только сейчас заметил, что элиатроп словно обомлел, когда Чиби погладил его своими ладонями по рукам в попытках согреть их — от всех этих переживаний у старшего брата ладони ещё пару дней назад стали совсем ледяными. И ведь…  
  
      Его руки были горячими. Даже слишком. Какие-то странные на ощупь, будто что-то изменилось.  
  
      Чиби надеется, что ему мерещится, но уже в комнате, когда он добирается до лампы-ночника — единственного источника света — он замечает размазанные по пальцам и ладоням бурые пятна, уже почти стёртые.  
  
      Раз, два, три.  
  
      Он выбегает из комнаты и будит Альберта, не переставая тараторить о том, что Юго совсем плохо.


	3. 3

     Чиби всё рассказал. Он заметил. Сейчас его не было в комнате — Альберт запретил вмешиваться в этот разговор, зная, что мягкосердечный младший элиатроп разрыдался бы и мешал им разбираться своими слезами и просьбами не ссориться. Юго и сам чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвётся и расплачется прямо перед отцом, но упрямо держал себя в руках, надеясь, что всё обойдется.  
  
— Покажи руки. Задирай рукав по самые локти, Юго.  
  
      Элиатроп не может вспомнить, когда ему было так же страшно, как сейчас. Альберт выглядел взволнованным и перепуганным, но не настолько, насколько сам Юго. Он даже не знал, что ответить, как отнекиваться, как убедить, что всё в порядке и этих чертовых порезов нет на его изрезанных руках.  
  
      О чем он вообще думал, начиная все это?  
  
— Я не хотел, правда, все как-то само… — русоволосый потирает ладонями лицо, только сейчас замечая, что они уже трясутся, нет,  _колотятся_  от волнения и страха, граничащего с настоящим ужасом. Он будто покрывается льдом изнутри. С каждым сказанным отцом словом всё холодеет сильнее, с каждой секундой, проведённой вместе с ним, когда он смотрит с таким волнением и укором, что кровь стынет в жилах.  
  
— Показывай, — а ведь сам Альберт никогда бы и не подумал, что кто-то из его сыновей прибегнет к членовредительству. Никогда. Он был уверен, что все они достаточно благоразумны и сильны, чтобы избежать такого исхода. Он представить себе не мог, что его Юго однажды причинит боль себе, умышленно, не один раз, повторяя снова и снова, а потом ещё и скрывая ото всех. — Юго, пожалуйста.  
  
      Альберт уже и сам тянет свои руки к его рукам, поняв, что старший приемный сын не хочет его слушаться. Тот бы одёрнул руки, отошёл бы назад или убежал, не появляясь дома достаточно долго, чтобы этот разговор было решено оставить на потом или забыть вообще, но что-то подсказываем им обоим, что в этот раз всё так просто не получится. — Я знаю, что ты это делаешь. Просто покажи мне их. Я не буду ругаться, обещаю.  
  
      В ответ на это элиатроп мнётся на месте, словно выжидая, надеется, что Альберт развернётся и уйдет. Он смотрит либо в пол, либо куда-то в сторону, стараясь избежать зрительного контакта.  
  
      И так проходит минута или две, и только после этого он нерешительно задирает рукав, обнажая изрезанную кожу. Она покрыта самыми разными порезами, разной величины, где-то уже зажившие, а где-то до сих пор свежие, красные, недавно кровоточащие. Альберту больно смотреть на эти раны, ему больно даже представлять, в каком состоянии находится его сын, чтобы в здравом уме причинять себе боль. Он сильно переживает, наверное. Сильнее, чем надо бы, если задуматься.  
  
      Юго отводит взгляд, устало вздыхая. Кажется, верхнее веко дернулось.  _Ох, черт._  
  
— …зачем же ты это делаешь, мальчик мой? — только и может спросить у него отец, и Юго будто сжался.  
  
      А ведь правда. Зачем? Он не может ответить на вопрос. Что-то в стиле « _это перекрывает мою душевную боль_ » не подходит — сейчас он так не считает. Дурная привычка? Да ладно, это даже не привычка, это просто какая-то дурость. И это… нисколько не приятно, не успокаивающе, этим нельзя решить какие-то проблемы или даже облегчить страдания. Напротив. Проблем стало ещё больше: он должен был всё скрыть, всё спрятать, заботиться о том, чтобы не заработать такими проступками какое-нибудь заражение или случайно не вскрыться вообще.  
  
       _Так зачем?_  
  
— Зачем, Юго?  
  
       _Почему ты делаешь всё это? Разве ты не тот солнечный мальчик, который так крепко держится, не смотря ни на что?_  
  
— Я не знаю…  
  
      Дрожь в голосе почти такая же сильная, как и дрожь в руках. Исполосованные, раненные, такие незащищенные и болезненные.  
  
— Так зачем? Разве это того стоит? — Альберт касается одной из его рук так осторожно, словно любое прикосновение сможет ранить мальчика ещё сильнее. Он не понимает, почему всё так сложилось. Он не понимает, что движет его сыном. Он не понимает, когда успел проглядеть, что ему  _настолько_  плохо. Он просто в ужасе.  
  
— Я не знаю! — восклицает элиатроп, одёргивая руку и отходя в сторону.  
  
      Он на грани срыва, почти в истерике. Он злится, злится на самого себя, и ему так страшно, и так жаль, что он снова кого-то разочаровал, что снова сделал неправильный выбор, принял совсем не то решение.  _Зачем, Юго?_  
  
— Я просто не могу по-другому! Всё так плохо, я не могу думать о чем-нибудь другом, просто не могу! — он взмахнул руками, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Сердце бешено колотилось в его груди, будто готовясь разорваться от такого количества переживаний и ненависти, ненависти к самому себе. — Как можно просто сидеть и делать вид, что ничего не произошло, когда он ушёл?! Ушёл из-за меня!  
  
       _Как можно ранить себя, делая вид, что ты этого не делал, когда твой младший брат замечает твои терзания?_  
  
— Он ненавидит меня. Он никогда меня не простит, понимаешь? Я… я просто хотел, как лучше, а получилось… — Юго даже не знает, как назвать свое поражение. Как всё получилось?  _Плохо? Ужасно? Хуже, чем он мог себе представить_? — Я не хотел, чтобы всё так вышло.  
  
— Юго…  
  
— Я не хотел терять его.  
  
— Я понимаю, Юго. Просто успокойся, всё будет хорошо, — Альберт пытался достучаться до него, но элиатроп продолжал упрямиться, давая волю эмоциям. Он садится на кровать, всхлипывая, наконец-то сдаваясь.  
  
— Я ненавижу себя, ненавижу…  
  
      Альберт не отвечает. Вместо этого он садится на кровать рядом с сыном, обнимая его. Сейчас ему казалось, что его Юго нисколько не повзрослел за это время. Такой же маленький, уязвимый, нуждающийся в любви и понимании ребёнок, которому приходится делать слишком важные и тяжелые выборы. Это не слишком много для него?  
  
      И как обойтись без истерик? Как можно вытерпеть столько всего? Он потерял слишком много, он принимает решения, которые ему совсем не нравятся, и всё ради того, чтобы все были в порядке и могли спокойно жить. А как же он сам? Разве ему не тяжело? Почему никто не спасает его, когда все так плохо? Юго грызет совесть за всё, что он сделал во имя добра, за всех тех, от кого пришлось избавиться, чтобы избежать проблем в будущем. Юго грызет совесть за то, что он оставил брата-близнеца, лишил его единственной семьи, лишил счастья, которое сам же ему и подарил.  
  
      Разве он может назвать себя хорошим братом после этого?  
  
— Он меня ненавидит. И никогда не простит, — у него такой бесцветный голос. Так больно. Невыносимо.  
  
— Не говори так. Он любит тебя, и обязательно вернётся. Вот увидишь, — Альберт чувствовал, как Юго жмется к нему, как всхлипывает. Точно ребёнок. Уставший от такой ответственности, просто желающий жить так, как все остальные: счастливо, со своей семьей, без страха за окружающий мир, без мыслей о том, что было бы, если бы он поступил иначе.  
  
      Это слишком много для ребёнка.  
  
      Он просто не выдерживает.  
  
— Разве? Хах… — он горько усмехнулся, но вдруг осознал, что в душе затеплилось что-то более светлое и правильное, чем все те мысли о причинении боли себе и глухие попытки убедить себя в том, что он заслужил эти страдания.  _Надежда._  
  
      Быть может, все правда будет хорошо?  
  
— Было бы неплохо. Надеюсь, что всё так и будет, — заключил элиатроп, продолжая плакать.  
  
— Так оно и будет. Вот увидишь, — это последнее, что Юго слышал относительно чётко и хорошо. Всё то, что происходило потом, было словно в тумане: вот он ещё плачет, а чуть позже уже только изредка всхлипывает, позволяя Альберту перебинтовать порезы. Потом он несколько раз обещает и клянётся больше никогда так не делать, и смотрит отцу прямо в глаза, раз за разом извиняясь, обещая исправиться, быть сильным и никогда более не допускать такого.  
  
      Он просто так устал от всех этих обязанностей, от этой бесконечно огромной ответственности, от всех этих необходимых мер и постоянных потерь. Ему нужно хоть немного побыть тем ребёнком, каким он и является, хоть немного отвлечься и пожить спокойной беззаботной жизнью. С Адамаем. С папой. С младшими братьями. Немного простого, истинно человеческого счастья и маленькой радости, заключённой в проведённом с семьей времени, чтении книг на ночь Гругалу и Чиби, готовке с отцом и баловством с Адамаем. Ему так нужно всё это.  
  
      Разве он просит о многом?  
  
      Нет, конечно.  
  
      Утром Юго чувствует себя абсолютно опустошённым, но он не может сказать, что это плохо. Скорее, он просто избавился от всего, что на данный момент ему точно не надо, позволяя, наконец, занять голову чем-то более полезным и приятным. Солнце приветливо светит в его окно, листья деревьев шелестят, а он подолгу смотрит в потолок и готовится принять себя таким, какой он есть, без чувства вины, без самоненависти и членовредительства, без страха разочаровать кого-то.  
  
       _Всё точно будет хорошо._  
  
      Глубокий вздох, и он встает с кровати, только сейчас замечая, что порезы болят,  _действительно_  болят, и это  _не_ нормально, это  _не то,_  что должно было успокаивать его. Его руки больше не трясутся, и в голове больше нет мыслей о том, под каким предлогом можно уйти на пару часов сегодня.  
  
      Первые несколько шагов чувствуются как-то иначе. Они будто без тяжести, без непонимания смысла всего происходящего, без немого вопроса о том, нужно ли ему вообще делать хоть что-то.  
  
      Юго выходит из комнаты и шагает по коридору, не сразу услышав робкое хихиканье и тихие шаги младших братьев. Заметив малышню рядом с собой, он молчит, разглядывая их, и Гругал с Чиби, увидев старшего брата, резко замолкли.  
  
      И,  _о Боже_ , в их взгляде нет ни осуждения, ни ненависти, ни чего-либо подобного.  
  
      А разве они вообще когда-нибудь были?  
  
— Доброе утро, Юго, — здороваются братья со старшим элиатропом, и его взгляд начинает приобретать оттенки осмысленности.  
  
— Утра, мелкие.  
  
      Чиби легко ухмыляется, Гругал подхватывает это, и они оба собрались продолжить идти к лестнице. Дракон спускается, а Чиби ненадолго задерживается, рукой касаясь лестничных перил, чтобы задать старшему интересующий его вопрос.  
  
      Белые волосы торчат из-под коричневой шапки, большие глаза цвета охры полны жизни и нежности. Юго улыбается. Впервые за всё это время.  
  
— Ты больше не ранишь себя? — спокойно вопрошает он, уже не боясь расстроить брата.  
  
      Тот не чувствует укола страха или волнения. Никакого чувства вины, никакого животного ужаса от осознания того, что он опять сделал что-то не так, никакого пожирающего его разочарования в самом себе.  
  
      Всё словно стало на несколько тонов светлее и правильнее.  
  
— Не-а.  
  
      Чиби кивает.  
  
      И всё. Никаких укоров, никаких слёз или злобы. Всё оказалось гораздо проще, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Всё действительно в порядке, его никто не винил, никто не ненавидел, не считал абсолютным разочарованием и сплошным огорчением.  
  
      Юго даже начинает верить в то, что у него получится простить самого себя. Со временем, приложив усилия, пересмотрев и обдумав всё произошедшее.  
  
— Я пошёл. Гругалорагран ждет, — и мальчик разворачивается, спускаясь вниз по лестнице.  
  
      Элиатроп смотрит ему вслед, а после продолжает идти на кухню, уже слыша, как папа гремит посудой. Он давно не обращал внимания на то, насколько уютный этот шум, насколько родной, насколько успокаивающий. Ему кажется, что он будто бы вспоминает то, что когда-то давно было забыто или оттеснено чем-то другим, менее приятным, менее важным, менее нужным.  
  
      Скрип деревянных половиц, солнечные лучи на стенах, холодные дверные ручки.  
  
— Уже не справляешься один, а? — игривая улыбка заменяет приветствие. Альберт поворачивается и наигранно хмурится.  
  
      Элиатропу не нужен ответ. Он заходит на кухню, свободно шагая, уже не стесняясь собственных рук и не боясь задирать рукава свитера, показывая бинты с почти незаметными сухими розоватыми пятнами.  
  
      Раз, два, три.  
  
      С первой вознёй на кухне Юго начинает приходить в себя.


	4. 4

      Прошло достаточно много времени, прежде чем Юго начал поиски Адамая.  
  
      Он не мог сразу отправиться искать брата — требовалось хоть немного отдохнуть от постоянных стрессов, прийти в себя, наконец, чтобы можно было не корить себя за прошлое, с каждым новым шагом приближаясь к будущему.  
  
      Даже если казалось, что Адамай бесконечно далеко.  
  
      Юго расстраивался, впадал в апатию и тоску всякий раз, когда сбивался с пути, путался, не мог понять, где,  _где его брат, где его Адамай, куда он мог уйти и где мог спрятаться настолько хорошо_. Он обошел всё, что казалось ему подходящим: руины, подземелья, Богом забытые храмы и вообще всё, что попадалось на глаза.  
  
      И он всё равно возвращался ни с чем.  
  
      Переживал. Опять. Без вреда себе, конечно, но смотреть на искаженное болью лицо было невыносимо. Альберт прекрасно понимал, насколько тяжело его старшему сыну, насколько больно ему возвращаться домой в полном одиночестве спустя несколько дней безуспешных попыток отыскать если не Адамая, то хотя бы его след. Или что-то, что укажет, куда он мог уйти.  
  
— Ну что, как в этот раз? — спрашивает он у него. Мягко, ненавязчиво, боясь прозвучать слишком твёрдо или слишком грубо.  
  
— Ничего, — слышит он в ответ. Следует тяжкий вздох, а после — тихое, приглушённое бормотание; думает, что он упустил, какая деталь мозаики потеряна, почему он ничего не заметил и ни на что не наткнулся.  
  
       _Почему ничего не меняется?_  Которую неделю он уже в поисках, а никаких новостей нет. Адамай словно испарился в воздухе, исчез, растворился под лучами солнца, будучи блёклой тенью.  
  
— Такого просто не может быть, — тихий шёпот, нервное постукивание кончиками пальцев по столу. Что-то не так. Что-то определённо осталось вне его внимания, оно просто не было замечено им, было пропущено, как когда-то давно слова Адамая о том, что Юго рискует слишком многим ради Тристепана.  _Ох, Адамай, куда же ты мог уйти? Где тебя искать?_ Хорошо, что они хотя бы под одним небом, на одной земле, только настолько далеко друг от друга, что попытки отыскать хоть самую малую зацепку кажутся бессмысленными и напрасными. — Где-то там, далеко, нужно ещё дальше…  
  
      Дни сменяют друг друга с противным скрежетом, бессонными ночами и обжигающим холодом предположений.  
  
      Юго больше не один в этих своих похождениях черт знает куда за любой подсказкой — Руэль охотно соглашается сопровождать его, когда Альберт высказывает своё волнение и просит старого друга присматривать за старшим элиатропом. Поначалу ему кажется, что всё слишком просто и Альберт просто не хочет, чтобы Юго скучал. А потом всё становится на свои места.  
  
      В первый раз, когда Руэль увидел столько отчаяния в своем маленьком друге, ему показалось, что тот чуть ли не  _гибнет_ без своего брата. Они зашли в тупик, придя в какое-то странное место со статуями, толстым слоем пыли на них и чётким ощущением бессмысленности происходящего. Юго шагал то вперёд, то назад, рассматривая и разглядывая всё с таким вниманием и упорством, словно он вот-вот найдет что-то, что наконец-то выведет его на правильный путь. Что-то, что укажет, куда идти дальше. Это пустующее место что-то в себе таило, но никто из них не мог сказать, что именно.  
  
      Они ничего не нашли и пришлось возвращаться домой. Снова.  
  
      Альберт всё так же сдержанно и осторожно интересуется, нашли ли они хоть какую-то зацепку, и Юго отвечает так же холодно и тяжело, как и всегда:  
  
— Ничего, — и опускает взгляд в пол, словно виня себя за то, что в этот раз тоже ничего не вышло.  
  
      Однако он почувствовал, что они сдвинулись с места. На _долю миллиметра, сотую, тысячную,_ , но двинулись вперед.  
  
      Тем не менее, у них всё ещё ничего не было.  
  
      Во второй раз, когда Юго срывается и просто кричит, падая на колени, Руэль думает, что этот его Адамай потом получит сполна за эти страдания. Ему бесконечно жаль, что этот бедный ребёнок страдает настолько сильно, он хочет помочь, хочет помочь настолько, что если бы можно было купить хоть самую крохотную зацепку или подсказку, то он не пожалел бы и  _тысячи кам_  на это. Отдал бы чуть ли не всё, что у него было, лишь бы элиатроп успокоился и перестал корить себя за происходящее.  
  
      Он в который раз убеждается, что самое худшее чувство, которое вообще может существовать, было ничто иное, как бессилие. Отвратительное, скребущее душу ощущение, которое появляется всякий раз, когда этот маленький русоволосый мальчик мечется из стороны в сторону, разглядывая эти статуи, которые сам Руэль уже наизусть помнит. Каждую вмятинку, царапинку, каждое грязное пятно, все плавные изгибы — они настолько много времени проводят в этом месте, что по-другому никак.  
  
— Спокойнее, парень, — говорит он, отложив лопату в сторону. Элиатроп в ответ только кивает головой, не говоря ничего. Он понимает, что это ничего не даст. Он понимает, что ему лучше продолжать поиски, чем страдать и возвращаться к самобичеванию, упрекая в слепоте — он ведь не видит того, что совсем рядом, просто не видит, пусть и чувствует, что уже близко.  
  
— Я пытаюсь. Но как? Сколько мы тут уже пробыли, а так ничего и не нашли… — спустя некоторое время добавляет к своему молчанию кареглазый.  _Хм, хм, хм._  — Проще уже обойти весь мир несколько раз, чем найти его. Я представить не могу, где он может быть. И я совсем его не чувствую…  
  
— Ох…  
  
      Проходит ещё пара месяцев. Старик всё так же ходит по пятам за мальчиком, замечая, что тот начинает относиться к собственным неудачам всё более спокойнее и проще. Они по-прежнему ничего не находили, ни на что не натыкались, только изредка выручали пару-тройку несчастных, попавшихся им на пути, и Юго уже не доводил себя до истерик и срывов, вместо этого просто понимающе кивая и оповещая Руэля о необходимости идти в точно противоположную нынешнему их местоположению сторону. И он просто соглашается, неторопливо шествуя навстречу новым тупикам и немым вопросам.  
  
      В третий раз он замечает, как мучается Юго, когда они вновь проходят мимо того самого места, где они были уже дважды. Нет, не было никаких слёз, никаких криков или чего-то подобного. Руэль просто заметил, как колеблется элиатроп, как он вдумчиво рассматривает эти тысячи ступенек, словно обдумывая,  _стоит ли перепроверить всё ещё раз, есть ли смысл спускаться туда, есть ли какая-то надежда, что там всё-таки что-то окажется._  
  
      Юго ничего не говорил, но энутроф понял, что они туда ещё вернутся.  
  
— Какие новости? — немногим позже слышит он голос Альберта. Руэль не отвечает на эти вопросы, считая, что не ему решать, сдвинулись ли они с мёртвой точки или нет. Даже если ответ всегда один и тот же. Даже если мальчик мрачнеет, стоит ему задуматься об успехах проделанной работы.  
  
      Однако в этот раз Юго ответил немногим иначе, чем обычно.  
  
— Я чувствую что-то.  
  
      Альберт на мгновение замирает, не ожидая услышать что-то, кроме этого привычного «ничего».  
  
— Там, под землёй. Зал со статуями. Вроде бы там ничего нет, но мне кажется, что я просто ничего не вижу. И я чувствую, что что-то забыл именно там. Не знаю, что именно, но очень хочу перепроверить ещё раз.  
  
— Уверен? — Руэль вмешивается в разговор. Юго согласно кивает.  
  
— Да. Нужно прийти туда ещё раз. Меня будто тянет туда, притягивает… — он хватает себя за голову, потирает ладонями лицо, тяжело вздыхает. Устало, измученно, как во время долгой бессонницы.  
  
      Струд недовольно качает головой, но внутренне радуется, что что-то изменилось. Прогресс наконец-то появился. Спустя столько времени. Ему даже не жалко и нисколечко не надоедает шагать по этим сотням и тысячам ступенькам вниз, когда они вновь прибывают на место, ему не скучно в третий раз подолгу рассматривать всё окружающее его пространство вокруг, и он надеется, очень надеется, что в этот раз они действительно узнают что-то стоящее.  
  
      Что-то невероятное, непредсказуемое,  _то, чего они точно не ожидали._  
  
      Ни от себя, ни от мира вокруг, ни от  _Адамая._  
  
      Юго так огорчён. Он чувствует жар разочарования, липкую горечь в груди, которая словно передаётся по всему телу через вены.  
  
      Они вновь пришли сюда, обыскали всё, что здесь было, но ничего. Просто ничего.  
  
      Пусто.  
  
      Никак.  
  
      Бессмысленно.  
  
      Но почему? Он ведь чувствовал, что здесь что-то есть. Именно здесь, нигде иначе. Словно отгадка кроется где-то совсем рядом, витает в воздухе, сливаясь с пылью и его запутанными между собой мыслями. Юго срывается, опять, он впадает в отчаяние, не понимая, где ошибся в этот раз, ведь он же чувствовал что-то, прямо ощущал, как ему  _нужно_  сюда прийти, как ему  _нужно_  пересмотреть всё, перепроверить, осмотреть каждый уголок, всмотреться в каждую тень, вслушаться в многолетнее молчание.  
  
      В слепой надежде, что это поможет.  
  
      Элиатроп разочарованно вздохнул, собираясь уходить. Как раз тогда, когда появляется этот кошмар, это  _видение будто сквозь туман_ , где Тристепан,  _Боже, Боже_ , висит над самой пропастью, что-то кричит. А затем слышится такой спокойный незнакомый, но родной голос, который произносит последние слова с такой завидной безразличностью.  
  
      И только после этого время словно замирает, растягивая несколько секунд в несколько часов, полных сплошных страданий и просьб Адамая одуматься. Он молит, мысленно молит его остановиться, прекратить, пока не поздно, пока Тристепан не пострадал, но его рыжие волосы уже развиваются на ветру, уже поблескивают на свету вечернего солнца, как и кровь на его теле.  
  
      Юго чувствует раздирающую боль в сердце, животный ужас и страх за Тристепана, и всё, о чём он мог думать в течение всех этих секунд — выживет ли он, всё ли будет в порядке, обойдётся ли в этот раз. Он боится, боится до дрожи, до крика, от которого болит горло, до слёз, до, наверное, самой сильной своей попытки наладить ментальную связь с близнецом, от которой больно будет им обоим.  
  
      Он чувствует, насколько Адамай холоден к нему сейчас. Он такой же холодный, как снег, коим усыпана вся пропасть, он такой же ледяной, как воспоминания о Фригосте, и он такой же жестокий, как и сам Юго, когда выбрал Тристепана и напал на него первый.  
  
      Раз, два, три.  
  
      Юго кричит и повторяет, словно в бреду, что им нужно собирать оставшееся Братство и искать Адамая с ещё большим усердием.


	5. 5

_Адамай.  
_  
      Всё, о чем он думает — Адамай. Прошло только три секунды, как он заметил его, парящего в воздухе, но, похоже, и такого короткого промежутка времени достаточно, чтобы сердце остановилось.  
  
      Он так близко,  _так близко,_  что Юго не может вздохнуть без тошнотворного счастья вперемешку с сильнейшей болью где-то в груди, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не раскрыть парочку порталов и поскорее приблизиться к родному брату, заметить, насколько сильно он изменился, как вырос, вспомнить, насколько он тёплый и любящий, вдыхая вызывающий сильное головокружение запах победы и примирения.  
  
      Только вот сам Адамай настолько безразличен к нему, что хочется разрыдаться. Юго не знает, как пережить эти несколько минут без слёз и радостных воплей, как смотреть ему вслед, когда он уйдет, и что делать потом. Он нашёл его,  _но что дальше?_  Это ведь не обычные его похождения, по итогам которого всё станет слишком хорошо, чтобы заволноваться. Это  _Адамай._  Его брат, которого он  _предал_ , которого  _ранил_  в самое сердце, лишив всего, что сам же и подарил, требуя взамен только любовь и меньше волнений после каких-либо происшествий и бед.  
  
       _Адамай, Адамай, Адамай._  
  
      Юго не обращает внимания ни на Амалию, ни на Тристепана, ни на кого-либо ещё, глядя на дракона, рядом с которым стоит этот чудак Оропо и что-то им рассказывает, хотя Юго его не слушает, ни капли, заворожено молча, когда Адамай даже не открывает глаза, приземлившись на землю.  
  
      Элиатропу так жаль, что всё так получилось. Он чувствует безграничную вину и желание исправить это. Ему кажется, что именно сегодня у него получится наконец-то всё решить, всё образумить, расставить всё по полочкам и увидеть всю картину в целом, заметив всё то, что ранее от него было сокрыто. Его  _Адамай_ , его  _душа_ , его  _сердце_  — всё болело, всё страдало, всё переполнялось жгучей ненавистью и таким холодным презрением, что кончики пальцев начинали синеть от переохлаждения, а по телу пробежала мелкая дрожь, норовя стать чем-то большим и более значимым.  
  
      Его взгляд такой… перепуганный, полный сожаления и надежды, что всё получится, что дракон его выслушает, поймет и постарается простить. Со временем, даже если отмываться от мерзкого ощущения предательства со стороны родного брата придётся несколько лет. Юго старался бы, доказал бы, что он никогда более не повторит такой ошибки, и он точно бы заслужил прощение.  
  
      Ведь Адамай поймет всё, так?  
  
      Надежда растворяется в пыльном воздухе вокруг них, разносясь по всему пространству вместе со страхом и переживаниями. Юго волнуется, как никогда раньше, сжимая руки в кулаки. Ему приходится поднимать голову, чтобы глядеть в глаза Адамаю, даже если они на небольшом расстоянии. Он чувствует столько нежности, что переливается в нём самыми разными оттенками веры и тоски, столько любви, граничащей с маниакальным ужасом от возможного ухода Адамая от его попыток извиниться, и столько вины перед ним за предательство, за лишение его семьи, счастья, друзей, что боится даже открыть рот, чтобы начать диалог с ним —  _а вдруг он не простит? Вдруг он скажет именно то, что Юго боится услышать больше всего?_  
  
      Адамай ведь может.  _Да, Юго?_  
  
       _Или ты просто настолько боишься его теперь?_  
  
— Ад… — голос звучит как свист ветра в шумном лесу днём: так же незаметно, тихо, едва ли слышно сквозь общий шум и гомон. Тем не менее, Адамай его слышит, и сердце Юго так сильно сжимается, когда он открывает свои глаза и невидящим взглядом смотрит куда-то сквозь него. А его глаза такие тёмные, такие другие. Они словно беззвёздное небо, бездонная тьма и сплошная бесконечность где-то за далекими облаками, и элиатропу так тяжело в них смотреть. Его будто поглощает эта ледяная тьма, этот холод и отстраненность.  
  
      Но нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя отступать, когда всё уже началось.  
  
      Юго делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Брат, я месяцами искал тебя…  
  
      Ответа не последовало.  _А что, думал, все так просто?_  Адамай может только притворяться, что ему не все равно на слова младшего брата, что ему не плевать, что он делал всё это время и как справлялся без него. Он безэмоционален, бесстрастен, безразличен.  
  
      Только с Юго.  
  
      Когда Персидаль рвётся в драку, элиатроп может только незаметно вздохнуть, пристально наблюдая за тем, как рыжеволосый терпит поражение. Адамай теперь очень силён. Достаточно, чтобы расправиться с иопом в одно движение, достаточно, чтобы Юго зажмурился, когда до ушей донесся грохот, и уж точно достаточно, чтобы выбить землю из-под ног брата одним хмурым взглядом.  
  
      Он уходит, и Юго сразу же падает на землю, не в силах что-либо произнести. Он только думает, думает,  _думает_  обо всём, ничего не понимая, силясь не разорваться на мелкие кусочки ото всех этих мыслей, которые так его беспокоят. Он видел Килби, он видел Нокса, они обвиняли его в своих поражениях, в смерти, в том, что весь элиатропский народ страдает, потом была Амалия, а теперь он настолько близко к победе — или поражении, если Адамай все-таки его ненавидит так же сильно, как Юго любит его — что сердце в нетерпении не может успокоиться, не может биться хотя бы чуть-чуть реже. Руки дрожат, а взгляд абсолютно пустой, и так на протяжении, быть может, часа или около того.  
  
      Никто ничего не произносил, все были слишком заняты своими проблемами.  
  
      Юго только и мог думать об Адамае, который ушел без лишних слов, без ответа, а последнее короткое «Ад» и вовсе осталось без внимания. Юго счастлив и опустошён одновременно: они увиделись, они встретились, спустя столько времени, и с Адамаем всё в порядке. А ещё теперь они порознь, и Адамай поступает неправильно, похищая Еву и Флопина, нападая на Грови. Он разбивает Юго сердце с каждым ударом, с каждой едкой ухмылкой, адресованной Персидалю —  _Адамай, почему именно он, почему?_  — и Еве, этим своим безразличием и абсолютной незаинтересованностью в их встрече.  
  
      Юго теряется в себе, распадается на маленькие частички, впервые засомневавшись в том, что всё кончится хорошо. Надежда есть, но она тает под этим слабым светом скрывшегося за облаками солнца.  
  
      Хоть бы её хватило до конца этого кошмара.  
  
      Раз, два, три.  
  
      Юго начинает отсчитывать часы до итога этого путешествия.


	6. 6

      Как мерзко и подло.  
  
      Первое, что видит Юго, обнаружив себя где-то за пределами башни — целующихся Оропо и Амалию. И тогда душу начинают разрывать злость и бурлящая ревность, почти ненависть. Юго ошарашено смотрит на этих двоих, а затем замечает, с каким лицом Амалия от него отстраняется. Ей ничуть не противно, не мерзко и вовсе не странно от того, что её целует кто-то, кого она видит второй или третий раз в жизни. Она покорно отвечает на его внимание и заботу, надеясь, что этот мужчина рядом — та самая любовь, о которой она мечтала почти всю свою жизнь.  
  
      Амалия хотела ласки, хотела беспечной и беззаботной жизни, и она вовсе не хотела думать о чувствах элиатропа, что в немом шоке смотрел на неё, на её руки, которые так осторожно прикасались к груди Оропо, на её глаза, и он мог заметить в них немного стыда и неосторожной влюбленности.  
  
      Неужели чувства Амалии к Юго смогли просуществовать всего лишь несколько часов?  
  
       _Ах, какая жалость._  
  
      И, похоже, он не один такой.  
  
      Эхо шипит и кричит на садида, ведь Оропо, черт возьми, её возлюбленный, только её. Что эта мерзкая девчонка себе позволяет? Подумать только: пока она принимала роды у её лучшей подруги и бывшей телохранительницы, она прохлаждалась с ним, с Оропо, целуясь и обнимаясь. Энирипса в ярости готовится напасть на нахалку, но холодный спокойный голос Оропо заставляет её остановиться и почувствовать себя действительно отставленной на второй план девушкой. Просто той, кого используют, чтобы добиться другого человека.  
  
— Тише, Эхо, — он даже не смотрит на неё, и она понимает,  _насколько была слепа_. Бедная,  _бедная Эхо._  
  
      Юго искренне жаль её. Он может понять, что она сейчас чувствует, но злоба и ревность не дают мыслить трезво. Ему хочется разорвать в клочья того, кто позволил себе распустить лапы на его возлюбленную, на его Амалию, на ту, кого он добивался слишком долго, чтобы вот так вот просто взять и забыть. Его не интересует ни то, насколько влюбленный её взгляд, ни то, насколько она к нему близка. Злоба слепит его, не дает заметить очевидное — принцесса хочет любви и готова ответить взаимностью даже едва знакомому человеку, стоит ему приласкать её и нашептать парочку нежных слов о будущем.  
  
      Оропо вторит ему о том, что они заменят нынешних богов, о том, что они с Юго — одно целое, одно и то же, просто разных возрастов. Элиатропу смешно от этих слов, и в то же время он чувствует горечь, он не понимает, почему сейчас большинство на его стороне. Да даже Амалия или Адамай — _как можно поверить в эти байки? Как можно позволить кому-то сместить нынешних богов, заменяя их собой? Как можно вообще согласиться на это и поверить ему, Оропо?_  
  
      И они что угодно, но не одно целое.  
  
      Юго уверен: они ни капли не одинаковые.  
  
      Даже внешне они сильно отличаются.  
  
      Тем не менее, он задумывается об этом. И именно тогда, когда ему хочется задать интересующий его вопрос, за его спиной появляется Адамай.  
  
      Холодный, бесчувственный, переполненный бесконечной ненависти и презрения. Полная противоположность того, что чувствует к нему Юго.  
  
— Ад…? — он даже не успевает договорить, как дракон разбивает все его надежды одной своей фразой. Юго ёжится, не зная, куда деваться теперь. Ему кажется, что все вокруг против него, и только он один осознает, что на самом деле происходит.  
  
       _Все слепы, все так слепы._  
  
— Он говорит правду, — ни единой нотки чувств, ни единого оттенка эмоций, ничего в его голосе нет. Кроме раздражения и наигранного спокойствия — не сложно догадаться, что чувствуешь, когда находиться так близко с предавшим тебя братом.  
  
       _Ох, Юго, ты сильно влип._  
  
      Он только смотрит на Оропо, ничего не понимая, не зная, где, где эти схожести, чем они совершенно одинаковые, почему вообще все решили, что они — одно целое. Амалия широко раскрывает глаза, в которых читается аналогичное удивление и непонимание, только вот её абсолютно устраивает все происходящее. Юго же — нисколько.  
  
      Они не одно целое, они не одинаковые, все ошибаются, все неправы!..  
  
…  
  
       _Или же нет?_  
  
      Юго кажется, что его подловили на чем-то очень плохом. Даже не так. Они знают,  _что_  он сделал не так тогда, несколько месяцев назад.  
  
      Дофусы. Всё дело в них. Юго действительно не был готов, очень. Можно сказать, что он взвалил на себя слишком много, чтобы суметь выдержать всё от начала и до конца без последствий, и просто делал вид, что всё в порядке, когда бой закончился. И это главная ошибка Юго. Он просто считал, что никто об этом не узнает, что всё сохранится в тайне и не будет поднято на обсуждение.  
  
      Но как бы ни так.  
  
— Ты помнишь, что случилось, когда ты их активировал? — о, да, Юго прекрасно помнит. Ему страшно признать, что он понимает,  _что_  имеет ввиду Адамай. Дракон знает об этом. Он чувствует, что Юго все осознал. И он с раздражением замечает, насколько сильно Юго хочет избежать эту тему.  
  
— Адамай, я-  
  
— Отвечай, Юго! Что тогда произошло? — теперь он не так спокоен, как раньше. Он так же слеп от этой ненависти, как и сам Юго от страха и ревности. Адамай ненавидит его, ужасно ненавидит, и он чувствует, что в этот раз элиатроп получит по заслугам за свою беспечность и предательство, осталось подождать чуть больше минуты.  
  
      И Юго кажется, что его сердца хватит ещё на несколько минут, прежде чем оно переполнится этим ужасом и болью до самого конца.  
  
      Потому что он вспоминает, что тогда произошло.  
  
      Они появлялись один за другим, мелькая в пространстве бледным бирюзовым пятном вакфу. Они все были разные, но у каждого из них было что-то общее. И Юго не хочет признавать, что именно это было, но Адамай вынуждал его озвучить эту страшную мысль.  
  
— Я… я видел… кого-то… — он всё ещё мнётся, вспоминая лица этих элиатропов, вспоминая, насколько они одинаковые, насколько похожие, точно клоны друг друга.  
  
       _Друг друга ли?_  
  
— В глубине души ты знаешь ответ, не так ли?  
  
      Именно так. Юго знает, кто все эти элиатропы. Он знает, почему они появились, и к чему клонит Оропо и Адамай.  
  
      Они хотят, чтобы он признал свою ошибку. Они хотят обвинить его в слепоте, в постоянном утаивании этого происшествия от других — Юго никогда никому не рассказывал, что видел тогда, кого он видел, и почему ему так страшно, до безумия страшно вспоминать их лица и глаза в те мгновения.  
  
       _Ты ведь знаешь ответ, да?_  
  
       _Ну же, признайся уже, что ты породил этих доппельгангеров!_  
  
— Версии меня?.. — тихо признается он, не веря тому, сколько вины и страха было в его голосе. Разве так герои отвечают за свои поступки?  
  
       _Или ты уже просто не герой?_  
  
— Именно.  
  
      А затем Оропо продолжает рассказывать о том, что Юго не был готов использовать эти чертовы дофусы, он не был готов ни к видениям, ни к последствиям от них же. Он не был готов взять столько ответственности за свои поступки, он не был готов признать свою ошибку, даже если она стоила ему так дорого.  
  
      Он ведь просто шаблонный герой, рискующий всем ради всего. Как можно поступить иначе? И на кону стояла жизнь Тристепана. Он не мог просто стоять и смотреть, как погибает его друг. Он обязан вмешаться, даже если потом придется справляться с последствиями и страдать по-настоящему. Так, как он еще никогда не страдал.  
  
      Ведь теперь против него его родной брат, его возлюбленная, все эти полубоги и даже он сам.  
  
       _Стоило ли оно того, Юго?_  
  
      Оропо словно растворяется в воздухе. Значит, его время на исходе. Амалия помогает ему встать, когда он падает на землю, и глядит на него глазами, полными волнения и любви.  _Когда, Амалия, когда ты успела стать такой? Разве твоя жажда любви настолько сильна, что ты готова довериться такому мерзавцу? Просто посмотри — его девушка стоит неподалеку, её грызет ревность и чувство предательства, а ты просто влюбляешься в него ещё сильнее._  
  
      Амалия, Амалия, ты тоже слепа.  
  
      Как и все.  
  
      А он стоит рядом с тобой и что-то рассказывает, говорит об этих элиотропах, как оказалось, о том, насколько их было много и как долго они ждали его, Юго. Они всегда существовали. Даже тогда, когда самого Юго ещё не было. Следовали по пятам, прыгая из одной тени в другую, лишь бы никто их не заметил.  
  
      И во всем этом виноват Юго.  
  
      Который с такой злобой и ревностью смотрит то на Амалию, то на Оропо, слыша гневное шипение Эхо. Что ж, кажется, не только он переполняется едкой ненавистью и желчью с каждой секундой, проведённой в сплошных обвинениях и наблюдениях за этими их с Амалией ласками и нежностями.  
  
      Он ненавидит Оропо. И он не может вспомнить, когда ненавидел кого-то так же сильно, как сейчас, когда он так ухмыляется. Оропо получит по заслугам. Остается пара секунд, после которых он рвётся вперед с сияющими вакфу глазами и твердыми намерениями выбить дурь из этого псевдо-его, посмевшего позариться на его Амалию.  
  
      И когда ему почти удаётся приблизиться к нему, появляется ещё более значимая проблема.  
  
— Стоять, — командует Адамай, появляясь впереди него самого. Юго сразу останавливается. Вакфу в глазах гаснет, оружие растворяется в воздухе.  
  
      Он не хочет нападать на него, не хочет драться с ним — тогда, в прошлом, ему хватило этого, чтобы почувствовать себя самым ужасным братом на свете. Он просто хочет отвоевать свою любимую, не дать ей пострадать в лапах этого наглеца и предателя —  _серьезно, Эхо же его девушка, так в чем проблема?_  — но Адамай слишком твёрдо и холодно предупреждает, что если Юго шагнёт вперед, то драки не избежать.  
  
       _«Не вмешивайся, Адамай, просто не вмешивайся»._  
  
      Юго внутренне почти умоляет дракона остаться в стороне, но тому не терпится отомстить, причинить Юго такую же боль, как и когда-то сам элиатроп причинил ему тем своим выбором не в его пользу. Сердце младшего колотится так сильно, его переполняет и злоба, и ненависть, и столько нежности, что невозможно представить, как он будет отбиваться от атак родного брата, как будет защищаться и сможет ли вообще вытерпеть этот бой.  
  
       _«Просто не лезь, прошу»._  
  
      Когда Юго игнорирует его предупреждение и бежит вперед, Адамай хватает его длинным белым хвостом и отшвыривает куда-то в сторону, чувствуя неописуемое удовлетворение и наслаждение от того, что это наконец-то случилось. Он отомстит, он сделает это,  _он наконец-то даст понять, насколько сильно ненавидит его._  
  
      Юго появляется за ним спустя мгновение, и Адамай знал это, рассчитывал на это.  
  
— Тебя ослепила ненависть, — констатирует его младший брат, тем самым только сильнее разозлив. Адамай не слеп, вовсе нет, он просто хочет отомстить, оправдываясь тем, что Оропо необходима его защита. Дракон старается задеть его, ударить как можно сильнее, чтобы этот маленький глупый мальчишка знал, что за предательство нужно отвечать, тем более когда на кону стоят жизни всего мира, а не одного только Тристепана.  
  
      Юго закрывается щитами, когда Адамай крепко сдавливает его своим хвостом и поднимает над землёй так, чтобы было удобнее атаковать. А затем бьёт по ним с такой силой, что элиатроп сомневается, что щиты выдержат и смогут хоть ненадолго защитить его от переполненного злобой и яростью брата-дракона. Ему удается преодолеть их и ударить Юго по голове, а затем нанести ещё удар, и ещё, и ещё, смеясь, пока остальные молча наблюдали за такой жестокой схваткой родных братьев, помня их ещё совсем детьми, которые всегда были друг за друга. Сердце Амалии болезненно сжималось с каждым ударом, с каждым вздохом и хрипом Юго.  _Зачем, зачем делать это, зачем нарываться на бой, если ей ничего не угрожает?_  
  
      Оропо это ведь Юго, да?  _Разве Юго может совершать ошибки?_  
  
      Амалия либо усердно игнорирует ответ, либо просто глупит.  
  
— Хватит! — выкрикивает она, когда Юго встаёт с земли, ещё находя в себе силы, чтобы вытерпеть все атаки своего брата. Тот немного удивленно на него смотрит —  _что, ещё не откинулся?_  — но ничего не произносит. А затем Амалия продолжает. — Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Юго.  
  
      Разве? Как? Оропо ведь сам по себе представляет огромную угрозу, особенно для такой хрупкой и беззащитной девушки. Он распускает свои руки, позволяет целовать её, забывая о своей собственной девушке, намеревается заменить нынешних богов и вообще настраивает всех против него, Юго. Разве она не видит? Разве она настолько слепа?  
  
       _Почему все вокруг ничего не замечают?_  
  
      Юго может только в шоке слушать, что говорит ему принцесса, не понимая, почему всё так получается. Он не должен сомневаться в правильности своего поступка, он не должен задумываться о том, что Оропо заслуживает шанса, нет.  
  
      Амалия призывает прислушаться к Оропо, сделать, как он хочет, но Юго отнекивается, так кстати замечая, что этот мерзавец собирает над ними оружие. Но девушка словно не слышит его, всецело доверяя и отдаваясь любви к нему, сжимая руки в кулаки и умоляя в этот раз внимать чувствам, хоть раз отставив разборки и кулаки.  
  
      Но как, Амалия, как можно выбрать чувства, когда эта проблема такая масштабная? Не взирая на то, насколько слезливая история Оропо и элиотропов, насколько Юго перед ними виноват, нельзя просто так взять и довериться тому, кого знаешь меньше суток. И у него уже настолько грандиозные планы, что  _для этого нужны дети твоей лучшей подруги, для этого потребовалось едва ли не убить Тристепана, а сейчас Юго пришлось обороняться от собственного брата._  
  
      И как можно выбрать чувства в такой ситуации?  
  
      Как можно ему довериться?  
  
      Как вообще все вокруг могут ему довериться?  
  
      Эхо дрожит от злости.  
  
— А ты хорош в лицемерии, Оропо, — наконец-то говорит она, и он может только в удивлении посмотреть на неё, не понимая, почему она решила открыть рот.  
  
— Что это было, Эхо? — в его голосе слышится недовольство. Он не ожидал, что она ответит на его предательство собственным. Теперь его очередь признаваться в том, о чём хотелось умолчать.  
  
      Молчали все, кроме энирипсы и Оропо.  
  
— Ты заговариваешь всем зубы, — продолжает она. — Сила элиакуба с шестью дофусами элиатропов обладает мощностью поглотить всё измерение Инглориум вместе с богами и задеть Мир Двенадцати.  
  
— Замолчи, Эхо!  
  
      Она улыбается. Теперь сомнения закрались в душу каждого из присутствующих, и это именно то, чего она добивалась. Он предал её чувства таким мерзким способом, выставляя Юго виноватым во всём происходящим, заставляя даже его собственного брата поднять на него руку и считать, что это единственное правильное решение. Её разбитое сердце диктует нужные слова, воспроизводя в памяти обрывки их с Оропо разговоров о планах на этот мир и смене богов, и этого достаточно, чтобы он заволновался о том, сработает ли всё так, как нужно.  
  
— Занять место богов можно лишь при их окончательном уничтожении. А для этого нужно полностью отрезать их от своих последователей. Что, по-твоему, произойдет, если наложить силу элиакуба на дофусы?  
  
      Этого достаточно.  
  
      Адамай в шоке приподнимает брови, только сейчас осознавая, что на самом деле происходит. Да, они займут место богов, все верно. Но какой ценой? Это даже гораздо хуже, чем-то, что устроил Юго месяцами ранее, ослушавшись его.  
  
      Дракон понимает, что теперь ошибся он, а не его брат.  
  
— Ты создашь бомбу, — отвечает он на вопрос энирипсы, разобравшись во всём.  
  
— Да, можно сказать и так, — спокойно соглашается Оропо, чувствуя, как неприятности появляются одна за другой. Он представить не мог, что Эхо так ответит на его предательство — разве можно было вообще предположить, что девушка с разбитым сердцем способна уничтожить все твои планы на будущее, к которым ты шёл всю свою жизнь и даже больше?  
  
      Юго молча наблюдает за этим, а Амалия в очередной раз чувствует себя брошенной и преданной, как тогда, с Харибургом — он ведь тоже заговаривал ей зубы о том, как его беспокоят проблемы этого мира, как он устал от безразличия к их королевствам. Какой был итог? Он тоже просто эгоист, использующий всё и всех вокруг. А теперь всё даже хуже, потому что в этого мерзавца верил даже брат Юго. А она умудрилась влюбиться.  
  
       _Какой ужас._  
  
— Это не то, о чем мы договаривались, — заключает дракон, и всё кажется совсем другим.  
  
      Все происходящее больше не выглядит так, словно их ждёт грандиозное будущее, а сама ситуация кажется настолько абсурдной, что сердце уходит в пятки. Они едва ли не уничтожили этот мир, чуть не обрекли на смерть ни в чем не виноватых людей, и всё потому, что они были слишком слепы, чтобы признать свои ошибки.  
  
      В этом никто из них ничуть не лучше Юго — он слепо верит в хорошие концы, а они верят в каждого, кто поверит в них.  
  
      Раз, два, три.  
  
      Слепота вымывается из глаз очередной порцией правды, и теперь единственный враг — сам Оропо.


	7. 7

      Оропо безмолвен и бездвижен, пока элиатроп борется внутри него с видениями, терзающими его слишком долго. Гораздо дольше, чем следовало бы. Килби замахивается косой, атакуя, а Юго уворачивается, готовясь нанести удар в ответ. Двое против одного — не слишком честно, но он сражается, будучи уверенным, что если ему удалось это один раз, пусть и в более честном и справедливом бою, то он сможет одержать победу и дважды. И трижды, если понадобится, и ещё много-много раз, если эта победа сулит свободу и спасение мира.  
  
      Он будет вставать снова и снова, пока бывшие враги не падут окончательно, даже если вместо их мелькающих фигур он будет видеть размазанные силуэты, растворяющиеся в тени обрывков воспоминаний.  
  
      А Оропо будет незряче смотреть куда-то в даль, переживая каждый его шаг, каждый крик, каждую крупицу растворяющегося страха, сменяющегося абсолютной уверенностью в том, что он доведёт это дело до конца. Юго уверен в своем выигрыше, а Оропо верит только в то, что у него хватит времени, чтобы сделать этот мир куда справедливее и честнее.  
  
       _Они все поймут, насколько были неправы._  
  
       _И да_ , он признает, что тоже в чем-то ошибается. Но его намерения благородны и светлы, ведь он желает этому миру больше сердечности, больше внимания, больше услышанных просьб и высохших слёз. Он слишком долго к этому шёл, слишком долго наблюдал за всеми элиотропами, гаснувшими один за другим в темноте мрачной истории этого мира, за их безмолвными криками о помощи, которые их Бог — Юго — так и не услышал, и он накопил за все эти века слишком много чувств и эмоций, чтобы позволить этому бесчувственному безответственному маленькому эгоисту испортить всё своим вмешательством.  
  
       _Не в этот раз, Юго. Переживай свои кошмары снова и снова. Элиотропы заставят тебя вспомнить все, что тебя терзало эти годы._  
  
      Быть может, только так ты наконец-то заметишь, насколько сильно они исстрадались!  
  
      Удар за ударом, он прорывает себе путь из одного видения в другое. Нокс не успевает среагировать на атаку элиатропа, а тот, вовремя ощутив присутствие Килби за собой, умудряется нанести удар и ему. Оропо словно передергивает; он начинает понимать, насколько упрямый тот самый оригинал, что дал отражения во все эти разбитые временем зеркала.  
  
— Ах, ты такой драчливый, Юго, — слабо рычит Оропо. Его кожа светится ярким изумрудом вперемешку с чудовищным количеством вакфу. Он ярок, как звёзды в крозмосе, как сияющие молодые жизни, как свет самого искреннего добра, как само Солнце…!  
  
       _Но не светоч._  
  
      Нужно стараться еще больше.  
  
      Юго готов ринуться в бой, но замечает, что видения снова сменились. Настолько, что теперь придётся сражаться не с кем-то из врагов далекого прошлого, а с самим собой.  
  
       _Понимаешь?_  
  
      Маленький белый дракон с хрипом встает на ноги, и Юго чувствует, как вся злоба и ярость превращается в бесконечную тоску и глубокое сожаление. Взгляд родных тёмных глаз, в которых читается осуждение и столько боли за предательство, за все совершённые элиатропом ошибки, за вообще всё, что он когда-либо совершал. Начиная их встречей на одиноком острове и заканчивая коротким «Ад», которое Юго произносил с безумной дрожью в голосе.  
  
— Что, ударишь родного брата? — он осуждает его, не скрывая ни укора, ни презрения. — Может, тогда и каждого из них?  
  
      Сердце Юго болезненно сжимается, обливается кровью, когда в пространстве вокруг них двоих загораются один за другим огоньки — элиотропы, беззащитные, брошенные им же на произвол судьбы, погибшие и восставшие в виде слабенького света в этом сером, полупустом месте.  
  


_«Ты должен был заботиться о нас»._

  
  
      Такой нежный голос причиняет столько страданий этими словами. Юго знает, что должен слишком много, настолько, что ему проще позволить разорвать себя в клочья, чем выполнить хотя бы половину из того, что от него требуется. Он обязан найти им дом, обязан обеспечить нормальную жизнь, светлое и надежное будущее, он не может оставить их одних. Ему нужно было вести их, оберегать, быть на их стороне всегда, постоянно, каждую секунду, в каком бы уголке этого мира они не оказались.  
  
      Их голоса вокруг слышатся слезливой симфонией скрипок и виолончелей, пронзительно, раздирающе, а глаза смотрят до того устало и измученно, что внутри всё холодеет. Но не это заставляет голос Юго болезненно дрогнуть, не это вызывает новую волну чувства вины и собственной никчёмности, вовсе не это.  
  
— У него нет времени на это. Так ведь, Юго? — обвинения сыпятся одно за другим, и Адамай только осуждающе отворачивается от него. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы: это слишком, особенно для него. Ему хватает этих вечных гонок за спасением мира, ему хватает волнений за жизнь членов братства, он сыт по горло собственными терзаниями за содеянное, и сердце разрывается от одной мысли, что он постепенно теряет всё вокруг, особенно своего единственного близнеца, единственную родственную душу в этом жестоком эгоистичном мире.  
  
      Он не хочет разочаровывать и обрекать кого-то на такие же страдания. И он так же хочет простой спокойной жизни, но не может — он обязан  _слишком много._  Он просто не имеет права забыть обо всех и думать только о том, чтобы ему было легко и свободно жить.  
  
      Не в этой жизни. Просто не в этой жизни.  
  
— Я… Я все исправлю!.. Обещаю, я…  
  
      Ему так больно. Все эти бедные, брошенные им же дети, лучи, растворившиеся во времени-пространстве, отблески почти исчезнувшей расы, страдали всё своё короткое существование, надеялись на него, жили мыслью о том, что когда-нибудь в будущем они смогут назвать этот мир своим домом, жить без страха быть замеченным, любить и ощущать счастье в полной его мере.  
  
       _Что же мешало просто взять и найти их, повести, взять на себя еще больше ответственности за эти израненные души, исцелить их своей любовью и вниманием?_  
  
       _Признай, ответ крайне прост._  
  
— Я просто был не готов… — пространство вокруг искажается с первыми всхлипами.  
  
      Так грустно. Подумать только: он ещё совсем ребёнок, но на нём лежит столько ответственности за чьи-то страдания и беды. И он не может отказаться, не может возложить свои обязанности на кого-то другого. По меркам долгой элиатропской жизни он слишком мал, чтобы задумываться о таких важных вещах, но ему приходится взрослеть много раньше, чем следовало бы.  
  
      Можно ли представить, насколько ему тяжело приходится и без напоминаний обо всех его ошибках?  
  
— Брат, прости меня, — пустота вокруг сгущается и мрачнеет. Юго уже едва ли имеет что-то общее с самим собой из прошлого: он устал, он изнурен от боли и вины, он понятия не имеет, можно ли представить себе что-то еще хуже, чем настоящее.  
  
      Адамай поникши опускает голову, смотря в пол.  
  
— И ты меня, — он хрипнет, не справляясь с тоской и разочарованием. Дракона изнутри жжёт огорчение и печаль. Юго стоит перед ним, но никто из них даже не пытается заглянуть друг другу в глаза, посмотреть, насколько ужасно все происходящее между ними, как,  _Боже_ , невыносимо тяжело дышать, когда всё вокруг напоминает о счастливом детстве. — Прости, что верил, будто ты можешь сдерживать обещания.  
  
      Очередной удар в самое сердце, и рядом зажигается другой огонек. Более изящный, женственный, но такой же опечаленный и разочарованный.  
  
      Амалия. Солнечная девушка со смуглой кожей, шелковистыми зелёными волосами и горечью во взгляде. Та самая избалованная принцесса, что выросла в достойную правительницу, которой просто не хватает элементарного женского счастья — любимого человека рядом, который никогда не предаст, не обманет, всегда будет на её стороне и никогда не позволит случиться беде ни с ней, ни с её королевством.  
  
      Юго знает, что он разочаровал и ее.  
  
      Даже если просто желает ей  _настоящего счастья._  
  
— Как долго ты будешь заставлять меня ждать твоего решения, Юго? Годы утекают сквозь мои пальцы… — слышится её нежный голос, от которого становится только хуже. Ей так больно, так тяжело, ей так хочется просто любить кого-то и чувствовать себя любимой. — Зато у тебя есть целая вечность на раздумия.  
  
      А разве он может поступить иначе? Амалия, пусть и отчаянно желает иметь родного человека, просто не замечает простейшей заботы о ней же. Как вообще можно представить себе пару, состоящей из взрослой женщины и ещё совсем ребёнка? Над ней будет смеяться не то что всё королевство, а даже все соседние. Пусть она и будет абсолютно счастлива, Юго всё равно будут терзать мысли о правильности своего поступка.  
  
      И что насчёт будущего? Его жизнь бесконечна, но ей отмерен определенный срок. Юго увидит, как она состарится и умрет, и всё оставшееся бессмертие он будет вспоминать их любовь, давясь горем и одиночеством.  
  
      На самом деле, он хочет, чтобы однажды она наткнулась на кого-то, кто действительно сможет защитить её и её королевство, её народ, мечты, чувства. Кого-то, кто полюбит её так же, как и он сам, и никогда не задумает что-то плохое. Ему будет больно смотреть на любимую девушку, когда у нее будет возлюбленный, но если этот человек будет достоин её чувств, то ему хотя бы удастся вздохнуть с облегчением.  
  
      До тех пор он будет её защищать от всяких мерзавцев. И он искренне надеется, что однажды она это поймёт и простит его за холод слов и отстраненность. Он ведь правда её любит, безумно и беспамятно, но иногда случается и так, что просто невозможно быть с любимым. Больно до слёз, до криков, до волнующей тревоги, но всё равно невозможно.  
  
      Амалия просто не осознает, насколько сильно он её любит.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Амалия… — бросает он куда-то в пустоту, когда огонёк видения гаснет, оставляя его в полном одиночестве.  
  
      Его разрывает столько чувства вины и боли, что остается только лечь на пол и признать свое поражение. Адамай, элиатропы и элиотропы, Килби, Нокс, да даже Амалия… сколько ошибок он совершил, сколько неправильных решений принял, и сколько страданий это повлекло потом, в будущем.  
  
      Ему так жаль,  _так жаль._  Огоньки в глазах гаснут, и ему кажется, что вот-вот и он сам погаснет, оставив после себя только горстку пепла, которая рассыплется по воздуху, безвозвратно теряясь. Ничего больше не важно, никто не важен, и он не может сдвинуться с места, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не закрыть глаза и сдаться, так и не попытавшись сражаться.  
  
      Чувства словно исчезают, и даже не остается сил, чтобы плакать от отчаяния. Элиатроп просто замолкает, силясь не исчезнуть — настолько опустошённым он себя чувствует.  
  
      Во всяком случае, ему так казалось.  
  
      Пока где-то в душе не появилась настолько яркая и четкая боль, что он успел только резко распахнуть блестящие глаза, выкрикивая имя рыжеволосого иопа, который ровно в эту же секунду гас, как видения Юго, под ударами Оропо.  
  
      Нет, это слишком просто. Сколько бы ошибок он не сделал, сколько бы огорчений не вызвал своим поведением и желанием помочь, ему рано сдаваться. Рано таять под ослепляющим светом самоистязания, рассчитывая, что безмолвное принятия боли и осознание собственной вины исправят ситуацию и вымолят ему прощение.  
  
      Пока есть время, пока есть шанс, он должен стараться изо всех сил, даже если каждый шаг отдает невыносимой болью в сердце, даже если псевдо-светоч слепит глаза, когда Юго замечает его. Даже если в определённый момент он набирается решимости покончить со всем этим кошмаром одним-единственным верным решением. Будет тяжело, но только это способно положить конец этим терзаниям и этой агонии.  
  
      Бирюзовый свет поглощает пустоту вокруг, выстраиваясь в аккуратные выступы.  
  
— Ты всё ещё здесь, Юго? — голос, прозвучавший в голове, заставляет элиатропа ещё раз убедиться в правильности своего поступка.  
  
      Нужно отставить страхи в сторону, сосредоточиться на том, что грядёт через несколько секунд.  
  
— Продолжаешь сражаться, теряясь в глубинах моего разума?  
  
      Тьма, состоящая из спутанных волнующих мыслей, погибнет даже от самого маленького огонька. Достаточно просто чиркнуть спичкой — и всё становится яснее. Встаёт на свои места.  
  
      Пробуждается, точно природа ранней весной.  
  
— Отпусти это и плыви по течению, позволь себе раствориться во мне. Так будет намного проще.  
  
      Главное — не засомневаться в себе. Не позволить этому случиться. Не важно, какой кошмар настигнет элиатропа, он обязан продолжить идти, шагнув вперёд, приближаясь к тому самому свету, который прогонит всю тьму, весь мрак, и позволит идти дальше, исправляя всё, что было сделано.  
  
      Он не позволит себе погибнуть.  
  
— Погибнуть? Но ты же знаешь, что не умрёшь по-настоящему. Ты всё равно вернешься к жизни.  
  
      Однако есть вещи гораздо тяжелее, чем непроглядная темнота.  
  
      Нужно приложить безумное количество усилий, чтобы одолеть свет.  
  
— Разве ты не устал от всего этого? Разве тебе не хотелось переложить всю ответственность на кого-то другого и освободиться?  
  
      Это сложнее, чем всё, с чем Юго сталкивался ранее, но он справится. Даже если это всё равно, что бить огонь огнём —  _что получится? И получится ли вообще?_  — ему нужно постараться, чтобы одержать победу.  
  
— Я это ты, Юго. И я знаю все твои тревоги, понимаю все твои чувства лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Слишком большую ношу ты держишь на своих плечах.  
  
      Не важно, насколько сильно Юго устал, насколько сильно он измотан. Пока мнимый свет слепит его, пока он режет глаза своей ложью и безумием, он будет стараться перебить его своим собственным, не дать одурачить себя и пленить такими сладкими на слух обещаниями и предложениями.  
  
— Позволь мне вести элиатропов. Позволь мне помочь миру, — Юго вздыхает, резко остановившись. С одной стороны, у него появился очень важный выбор, и если он согласится, то у него наконец-то появится шанс хотя бы несколько минут дожить в полном покое и без тревоги за весь окружающий мир. А с другой…  
  
       _Как можно сдаться сейчас, как можно забыть обо всём, через что он прошёл?_ Он победил Килби и Нокса, он обнаружил свой народ, он всё-таки сумел добиться любви от своей возлюбленной, и он нашёл Адамая.  _Разве долгожданный покой сумеет перевесить всё это?_  
  
      Ни капли.  
  
      И вообще, реально ли успокоиться, когда знаешь, что владеть этим миром намеревается сошедший с ума элиотроп — его отражение и  _только отражение_ , даже не свет. Его существование на исходе, в то время как жизнь Юго только недавно началась, и Юго уже понимает гораздо больше, чем Оропо, который просто убьёт всё живое своей надеждой на искреннюю справедливость.  
  
      Нельзя добиться мира насилием.  
  
      Нельзя затмить даже самый слабый свет.  
  
      И уж только нельзя останавливаться за шаг до конца.  
  
      Юго идёт быстрее, в определённый момент переходя на бег, приближаясь к выходу из переполненной терзаниями и переживаниями головы элиотропа.  
  
      Раз, два, три.  
  
      Оропо — вовсе не отражение Юго, а лишь мутный отблеск, возомнивший себя светочем.


	8. 8

— Я был таким слепцом, — Адамай смотрит на Оропо, за спиной которого сияют еще не поглощенные дофусы и элиакуб. Каждая минута и секунда теперь на счету, потому что они на самом пороге финала, конца этого короткого, но до безумия важного путешествия. Дракон чувствует себя виноватым за то, что посодействовал происходящему, помогая Оропо и всей этой его свите брошенных на произвол судьбы полубогов, но времени на раздумия об этом и тем более терзания просто нет.  
  
      Ему нужно отвлечь Оропо, а потом за дело возьмется Юго.  
  
      И тогда история наконец-то подойдет к концу.  
  
      Он взмывает в воздух, набрасываясь на сияющего вакфу парня и прижимая его к себе изо всех сил, чтобы тот ненароком не выбрался. Оропо ничего не предпринимает не столько из-за бессилия, сколько из-за удивления. И дело вовсе не в том, что Адамай решил отвлечь его таким странным способом.  _Они что, нерушимые?_  Особенно Юго. Он только что изводил его всеми этими видениями, надавливая на больные места посильнее, так, чтобы даже дышать было больно. И что он имеет сейчас?  _Этот ребенок снова вместе со своим братом, он ему улыбается, позволяет подшучивать над собой, словно они никогда не ссорились._ Ему-то казалось, что он хорошо знает Адамая: дракон не любит и  _не прощает_  предательство.  
  
      Возможно, во всём виновата Эхо, открыв рот в самый ненужный момент. Да, он подстроил всё, зная, что Юго не сможет пожертвовать другом и шансом на победу, предпочитая молить о прощении, когда близнец уйдет. Но какая разница? Предательство есть предательство. И Адамай вот так просто прощает его, снова возвращается к нему, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Так пойдёт? — голос Адамая едва ли слышно сквозь грохот поглощаемых дофусов.  
  
      Юго ничего не произносит, вместо этого широко улыбаясь, как это он любит делать, и отвечая одним лишь жестом, который и без лишних слов говорит достаточно — Виктория сулит  _победу и мир._  
  
       _Даже если они её не увидят. Даже если они не узнают, что произошло на самом деле._  
  
      Эхо до слез переполнена надеждой и твёрдым намерением покончить с этим. Хватит с этих детей войн, хватит с них бед, которые наворотила она с Оропо, слепо любя и следуя за ним по пятам.  _Они_  ответственны за всё это, а не Юго, ведь даже если он и породил нечто, что имеет такое же огромное желание подарить этому миру счастье и справедливость, он не виновен в том, что это самое нечто приняло именно  _такое_  решение. Он разбирался со всем, что творил этот элиотроп, он исправлял его ошибки раз за разом, столько раз находясь на грани жизни и смерти, видя смерть Тристепана, боясь до ужаса, что это настигнет кого-то ещё. Даже если он был безмолвен, даже если и не обращал внимания на них, он не виновен в том, что это смогло породить в этих отблесках его самого зло, прикрытое благими намерениями.  
  
      В этом виноваты только они вдвоем. Она и он.  
  
      Пока мир-иллюзия вокруг рушится и распадается на маленькие части, она будет ждать его и искренне надеяться, что он всё-таки одумается. Оропо обязан вспомнить и осознать, что такое дарить счастье и надежду, что такое настоящая справедливость, и он должен понять, что далеко не всё, кажущееся благим, таковым и является.  
  
      Секунды бесконечно растягиваются, и кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем она наконец-то ощущает, как чья-то ладонь гладит её по щеке. Эхо поддается ласке, ощущая столько нежности, словно это…  
  
       _В последний раз?.._  
  
— Я правда старался сделать как лучше. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы всё закончилось по-другому.  
  
      И это так. Просто он был слишком ослеплён собственной обидой и нетерпением. Он виноват, бесконечно виноват, но только сейчас он смог понять, в чём именно. И он по-настоящему счастлив, а не просто так же рад, как сам Юго, что эта девушка доживает свои последние секунды рядом с ним, будучи единственной, кто остался ему верен после всего.  
  
— Я знаю, — только и может произнести она, прежде чем подарить ему последний поцелуй, окончательно растворяясь в нежности и тепле его объятий.  
  
      Всё могло закончится по-другому, всё могло оказаться совершенно иным, не таким, и он мог бы продолжить следовать за Юго и его братом, искать Амалию, чтобы влюбляться до слишком глупых решений, но получилось именно так. С Эхо, его собственным миром, распадающимся на части, и настоящими чувствами.  _Его собственными._  
  
      Он любит её до самого конца, пока она обнимает его, будто не замечая, что смерть крадется к ним на цыпочках.  
  
      Раз, два, три.  
  
       _Они вместе навсегда._  
  
      Когда они погибают, Юго чувствует кое-что очень важное. Нечто, что волновало его на протяжении всего этого приключения, терзая мысли и тревожа ночными кошмарами.  
  
      Оропо  _прощает_  его за безразличие, безмолвие и отчаянные попытки убежать от ответственности. В последнее мгновение Юго ощущает, что он так же прощает и его за всё, что он натворил, чувствуя накатывающую волнами тоску. Ладонь к ладони вместо долгой душераздирающей речи о том, как им было тяжело всё это время и насколько ослеплены они были, а затем всё исчезает, и Юго обнаруживает себя в совершенно другом мире, понимая, что теперь всё точно закончилось.  
  
      И он видит их всех, и они живы и невредимы, все-все. Адамай, Амалия, Панпан, Ева и их дети, да даже Руэль со своей женой…  
  
      Всё наконец-то нормализовалось, и каждая потерянная деталь сложного пазла была обнаружена и вставлена на место, всё наконец-то выглядело максимально правильным и нормальным, даже счастливым. И он плачет, но вовсе не от тоски или печали, а от самого настоящего счастья за всех них.  
  
       _Он всё смог._  Он пережил это и не позволил никому из присутствующих погибнуть, не дал глобальной катастрофе случиться, не позволил Оропо совершить ещё большую ошибку, чем всё до этого. Он чувствует небольшую боль в сердце, вспоминая его, но теперь нельзя сказать, что это из-за неприязни или злобы.  
  
      Оропо был ребёнком во взрослом теле, наивно полагающим, что справедливость — это так просто.  
  
       _Юго всегда будет помнить его._  
  
      Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем элиатроп успокаивается полностью и отходит от этого происшествия окончательно. Весь этот путь кажется каким-то совсем невероятным сном, точно по мотивам старых сказок, но Юго знает, что это более чем реально.  
  
      Осень тянется золотом крон деревьев и шелестом опавших листьев, легким ветром и тихим шепотом на ухо.  
  
— А я знаю твой маленький секрет, — Адамай садится на опавшее дерево рядом с Юго. Природа вокруг пестрила светом уходящего тепла.  
  
— Какой? — младший близнец поворачивает голову к старшему, не понимая, что именно он имеет ввиду под маленьким секретом.  
  
      Уже холодает, но в душе слишком спокойно и тепло, чтобы заметить это.  
  
— Я знаю, что о таком не говорят, но все же, Юго. Тебе просто повезло, что я уже ушёл к тому моменту, когда ты начал кромсать свои руки.  
  
       _Ох. Опять._  
  
      Юго немного волнуется, вспоминая про то, что творил в самом начале своего пути. Он был глупым и потерявшимся в своих страданиях ребёнком, что с него можно взять? Он просто не видел иного способа успокоить истерику, кроме как ободрять себя болью. Сейчас, конечно, это даже звучит абсурдно. И он жалеет о том, что превратил свои запястья в нечто, покрытое белыми полосами уже затянувшихся порезов.  
  
      Адамай немного на него злится, даже если прошло чудовищное множество времени с того момента, как Юго прекратил истязать себя. Юго почти забыл об этом, а Адамаю хватило увидеть шрамы один раз, чтобы рассердиться на младшего близнеца.  
  
— О чём ты вообще думал, а? — уже более возмущённо задал дракон, и элиатроп немного запутался, не понимая, как правильнее будет ответить. — Уже больше двадцати лет, а ощущение, будто только шестнадцать.  
  
— Я закончил с этим уже давно, Адамай, — уверяет Юго.  
  
      Тем не менее, его брат всё ещё сердится.  
  
— А нужно было и не начинать. Понимаешь? Даже не думай, что ты так просто отделаешься. Если ты когда-нибудь ещё вытворишь что-то подобное, я не буду разговаривать с тобой столько лет, сколько будет порезов.  
  
— Обещаю, это никогда не повторится. Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
  
      Адамай молчит, а Юго виновато смотрит куда-то в землю, переживая о том, будут ли ещё какие-нибудь проблемы у них с Адамаем из-за этих полос на руках. Он меньше всего думал о последствиях, точнее, не думал вообще. Просто боялся быть замеченным, остерегался обнаженных рук и прикосновений к ним, а когда всё раскрылось, то просто не мог позволить себе расстроить кого-нибудь из близких ещё сильнее. И вот, спустя столько времени, он отчитывается перед старшим братом за эту глупость.  
  
      И смешно, и грустно.  
  
— Я прощу тебя, но только если ты покажешь мне их всех, — Юго немного смущается этому, всё ещё стыдясь своих порезов, но, тем не менее, это не так страшно, как остаться без Адамая ещё раз.  
  
      Он встает с дерева и становится перед братом, но прежде чем он успевает вытянуть руки, дракон обнимает его, прижимая к себе. И Юго обнимает его в ответ, осторожно касаясь ладонями белой спины и чувствуя позвонки сквозь теплую кожу.  
  
— Маленький глупый элиатроп, — выдыхает дракон, не отпуская его.  
  
      Юго соглашается с этим высказыванием.  
  
— Особенно глупый, — неловкая улыбка скользнула по губам будущего короля. Слова прозвучали как-то совсем зажато и смущённо, но абсолютно серьёзно. Даже слишком серьёзно для него.  
  
— Особенно маленький, — и Адамай чувствует, как Юго мягко пихает его в плечо с тихим «эй!» в ложном возмущении и наигранной обиде. Дракон улыбается уголками губ, но сразу же мрачнеет в лице, стоило ему отстраниться от младшего брата. Тот мнётся на месте и побаивается, но, по крайней мере, готов отвечать за свои проступки.  
  
      И это одна из немногих вещей, что прививаются с возрастом.  
  
      Русоволосый вытягивает руки перед собой и поворачивает внутренней стороной так, чтобы Адамай мог разглядеть каждый белый шрам, отдающий легким розоватым оттенком, настолько бледным и слабым, что едва можно заметить.  
  
      Скоро осень подойдёт к концу и сменится холодной снежной зимой. Все жухлые листья будут спрятаны под толстым слоем снега, сверкающего на свету, как и все волнения и тревоги Юго, которые придётся забыть, хочет он того или нет — Адамай требует к себе внимания. Чудовищное количество внимания. А для этого придётся отказаться от ненужных воспоминаний и проблем.  
  
      Старший близнец вдумчиво рассматривает его руки, иногда приподнимая брови и мотая головой. Теперь-то он присмотрит за своим глупым младшим братом. И всё точно будет так же, как раньше: солнечно, тепло и искренне, как душным летом, когда в карих глазах переливаются самые разные оттенки какао, немного отблесков миндаля и свет чистой нежности и искренней любви.  
  
      Четыре, пять, шесть.  
  
      Адамай считает порезы на тонких руках Юго.


End file.
